


Love Had A Bad Reaction

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [11]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scene Gone Wrong, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Things go wrong during a hook-up with Brian and you feel embarrassed to call the safeword.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. A Note On My Absence

I'm not sure who is going to read this, if anyone, but I figured I might as well put some of my thoughts down to get them out of my head. 

There's a definite reason I haven't been writing lately...to be honest, I haven't been doing much of anything lately besides sluggishly moving through the days. It's hard to enjoy music, my favorite movies and TV shows, even being in the company of my family and friends. And it all boils down to one thing. 

I'm beyond a doubt suffering from a broken heart.

Actually, a more accurate description would be that my heart was filled with the joys of connecting with someone new just to be torn out and abruptbly stomped on before getting thrown in the garbage. It's been weeks and I'm not over it in the slightest even though everyone I've mentioned it to thinks I should, as if it's that easy. 

Writing is one thing I've stalled because I met this person I genuinely cared about through my series and our shared passion for Queen and fanfics, and I haven't been able to face the pain that cuts deeper than the excruciating heartache on the surface. 

Life happens so fast and I never expected to be here...to feel so lifeless and worthless when nearly a month ago I was enjoying the pure bliss of getting to be a part of someone's day. Not a day goes by where I don't think about them...remember how special what we had was, the rush of happiness I got when my phone lit up with a notification from them, along with the gut-wrenching memory of the day it ended, the way I was suddenly cut from communication as if I'd done something unspeakable, how I sat at my desk staring at the wall as tears streamed out of my eyes for hours, the nosebleed I gave myself from crying 3 days straight.

I can't figure out how to make it better. I don't know whether I'm to blame for everything, if I was such a bad person all along and never saw it, if I was such a strain on their life that they're better off without me. 

I do know what hurts the worst, though. What keeps me up at night and makes me tear up at just the thought of it.

They promised.

They promised they'd never leave. 

That I was stuck with them no matter what.

But they did leave. When I needed them most, I was cut off like it was nothing. Like I was nothing. 

Sometimes words fall on deaf ears - I repeatedly said I didn't want them to go. I've never been a great conversationalist but I tried to convey how much they meant to me...how much it would hurt if they left. But they still did.

And in a sense, I guess I am still stuck with them. I'm stuck on the thought of all I did wrong to end up here, on how I wish I never said anything and they'd still be here. I'm stuck with suffering each day over how used and unimportant I feel, wondering how I messed up so bad. 

And maybe that person is reading this right now and gets some sick satisfaction from the knowledge that they've kicked me down so far...that they've taken my first innocent, romantic experience and turned it into something I'll never recover from. Maybe they see me as a villan and think their life is improving now that I'm no longer on their mind. I just hope no matter their perspective of the situation that they remember at the end of the day, it's much more rewarding to act out of love and kindness rather than spite and resentment, and that all I ever wanted, and still want, was what was best for them.

I can't change anyone's opinion about me, nor can I make them care about me if they don't. Similarly, there's no way to change the past.

They're hard lessons that I'm struggling to remember each day. Sometimes it's easier to forget the pain and try to move on, other times, like as I'm currently writing this, it feels like I'll never escape. 

There's no happy ending or major takeaway from all of this because I'm still just trying to get through each day. It seems so much easier to give up, but I suppose there's still some fight left in me. 

No matter how badly I've been hurt, nobody is going to take away the things I love. I won't allow it.

So no promises I'll consistently be around still...but don't completely count me out yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an old work I deleted but am reposting. I'll try to work on something new soon :)

You loudly moaned when the calloused pads of Brian’s fingers brushed against your g-spot, straining against the silk scarves tying your wrists to the headboard as your body tensed against the pleasure. You had lost track of how much time you’d actually been in the position but you knew you had already came once and now were rapidly approaching towards a second orgasm, staring up at the familiar mane of curls hovering over you. His eyes were apparently too focused on your breasts, though, and you longed nothing more than to have his gaze move up to meet yours. 

“Daddy,” You sighed, curling your toes while he continued to prod his fingers against your walls. “Daddy, please look at me.”

It felt as if the air had been knocked out of your lungs when Brian finally looked up to reciprocate the eye contact, dropping your jaw with a high-pitched moan at the added feeling of his thumb pressing against your clit. You wished you could reach out and pull him into a kiss and angrily pushed against the restraints, harshly breathing out of disappointment and feeling incredibly scrutinized to watch Brian laugh at your neediness. 

Your eyes fell from his when you saw his free hand trailing up your torso, arching your back against the mattress as his hand cupped your breast in his palm and balling your fingers into fists while pleasure coursed through your veins at the contact. You knew you had no room to complain since you had agreed to the slight punishment beforehand thanks to your sassiness getting the best of you during your last hook-up but the numbing tingle in your arms starting to ache made you wish you hadn’t. 

However, punishment was a punishment and you weren’t one to back out of such a situation, so you took in a deep breath and let your eyes flutter shut as Brian added another finger to your already throbbing entrance. Painful pleasure pooled deep within your stomach as he practically slammed his fingers into your cunt and you loudly gasped when his other hand simultaneously pinched at your perked nipple, drawing your knees up just to remember how little control you had over the rest of your body. 

“I-I’m close,” You stuttered out while blinking your eyes open again, whining at the feel of his fingers curling inside of you. “I need your cock Daddy, pretty please just give it to me already.”

“Hmm...I don’t think bad girls that don’t know how to listen deserve Daddy’s cock,” Brian replied with a wicked smile, looking down at you while significantly slowing his movements down and removing his hand from your chest to rest it at your already bruised hip. You couldn’t help the frown that took over your features at the sudden drop in contact, fruitlessly rocking your hips against his hand and groaning when he pressed against your clit in retaliation. 

“I’ve already apologized,” You whined while pouting your lip out in an attempt to make him waver in his ruthless dominance just a little. “What more do you want me to do, Daddy?”

“You don’t have to do anything, baby...but I’ve still got to teach you a lesson.”

You tensed against the bonds holding your wrists up again when Brian inched his fingers out of your body, making sure to intently watch your strained facial expressions while he pushed the limits of how far he could tease you. You shuddered against the sheets as his coated digits trailed up your body to leave a trail of your own slick arousal in their wake, panting out a few defeated breaths when his hand lingered over your throat. They didn’t stop there, tracing along your dry lips before pushing into your mouth and gently pressing against your tongue to force a small whine from the back of your throat. 

You held the heated eye contact with Brian as you closed your lips around the intrusion, letting out a deep breath through your nose at the intoxicating taste of yourself on your tongue as you began to suck on his fingers. You relaxed against the bed for once as Brian sat back on his knees and you caught a quick glimpse of his flushed cock standing proudly between his legs, moaning around the reminder that he was just as interested in your socially frowned upon relationship and the way you put so much trust in him to give over all control of the situation. 

“Is this what you wanted, sweetheart? Something to shove in that pretty mouth to keep you from slipping up again?” Brian asked, his free hand previously wrapped around your hip shifting to rest on the inside of your thigh. 

You eagerly nodded at his rhetorical question, letting out a muffled moan as his fingers pressed harder against your tongue and hoping he’d untie you to give you a chance to suck his cock. He simply laughed at your excited reaction, leaning back in to press open-mouthed kisses along the column of your throat. His slow pace was starting to drive you to your breaking point, sucking harder on his fingers and staring up at the ceiling as you had many nights before as his teeth grazed along your skin - Brian apparently in no mood to make sure the marks he left behind would be simple to cover up. 

You sighed when he slipped his fingers from your mouth, digging your feet into the mattress in anticipation as the hand on your thigh pushed your already spread legs impossibly further apart. 

“Colour?”

“Yellow,” You truthfully responded, blushing when Brian raised an eyebrow in surprise and started to soothingly rub his hand into your already sore muscles. 

“Everything alright?” He asked in search of an explanation, clearly worried that you weren’t a hundred percent into the atmosphere he’d created. “Are the scarves too tight?”

You smiled at his sudden change of tone, grateful that he was so willing and able to drop his ruthless dominance in the bedroom to make sure that you were alright with what was going on. “No, I’m okay...it’s just...a lot,” You answered with a weak smile, writhing against the sheets when he pressed a light kiss right below your jaw line. 

“Well you’re doing wonderful, but I’ll tone it down a bit if that will make you feel better.”

You shook your head side to side at his comment, grinning wider when Brian gave you a surprised look as he pressed another kiss against your skin dangerously close to the blooming mark he had placed there. “I trust you...but I might go insane if I don’t get to feel your cock soon.”

Brian quietly laughed at your comment, pressing one final lingering kiss against your lips before shuffling down the mattress to rest on his stomach between your legs. You were essentially helpless to do anything else but stare down at him and chew on your lip as he pressed kisses along the inside of your thighs, dipping close to where you really wanted him but never giving in to your unvoiced demands. You tried to roll your hips up to fruitlessly gain some friction against your cunt but couldn’t due to the strong press of Brian’s fingertips in your legs and you wondered if you’d even be able to walk properly the next morning. 

A loud moan that would better be classified as a sob was ripped from your lungs when Brian finally flattened his tongue against your sensitive folds, digging your fingernails into your palm and trying not to strain too much against the soft fabric so as to hurt your wrists. The previous closeness of your orgasm came back with no hesitation and your thighs tensed under his touch when his tongue teasingly flicked against your clit just to watch you squirm at the sensation. You tossed your head back against the pillows with another ragged moan when his scarcely spit-coated fingers prodded at your stretched entrance again, heaving out a dramatic breath when they immediately left to be replaced by his tongue. 

The wet heat of his mouth made your mind go blank, babbling out nonsense as he started to fuck you with his tongue while making sure to occasionally dance his rough fingertips against your clit to ground you back to reality. It felt like he had just started to push you over the edge of another orgasm when he suddenly pulled back, making you grunt at the rush of disappointment from the denial of sweet release. 

“No, fuck, come back Daddy,” You whined, twisting against the restraints in vain to convince him to finish what he had started. 

“Relax, love, I’m right here,” Brian reassured, tapping his hand on your hip to prove his point while shifting on the bed once again. You lowered your gaze to find him now kneeling between your spread legs, letting out a soft moan at the sight of him leisurely pumping his cock to spread around the precum that had been leaking out for a while now and you wondered how he had made it this far without any of the attention on him. 

“Will you let me suck you off, Daddy?” You asked with your lip pouted out as you had done earlier, hoping he’d remove the makeshift handcuffs and actually let you remind him what your mouth could do. 

“Not now, baby,” He sternly replied while shuffling closer to you and ruining your protest by teasingly rubbing the head of his cock between your slick folds. “I’ll use your mouth another time but for now I’ll finally give you and your needy cunt what they really want.”

You didn’t have time to think of a response even if you wanted to, gasping as he slid his cock past your entrance and bottomed out in one go. Your eyes practically rolled back at the expected but still taxing stretch of his thick length pressing against your already abused walls, moaning when you felt his hands grasp at your breasts again and cruelly tug at your still perked nipples. You used the little strength left in your legs to wrap them loosely around his waist when he started to shallowly thrust his hips, arching your back against the sheets to effectively change to angle of his cock inside you so that he hit your g-spot each time he fully buried himself inside of you. 

You noticed you had started to completely lose feelings in your stiff arms and had nothing to do except let out short moans when the movement between your legs shot pleasure edging onto the side of painful up your spine. One of his hands left your chest and you couldn’t think to voice a complaint before the hand was positioned under your thigh, hiking your leg up higher and making the press of his cock inside you seem impossibly deeper. Your own orgasm was creeping up again while you assumed Brian was close based on his poorly suppressed groans and you were dying to cum on his cock, enthusiastically moaning despite the growing numbness in your limbs. 

That all came to a screeching halt, however, when one particular thrust didn’t have any enjoyment to it and made you tense against the scarves around your wrists. You figured it was just one bad angle in the sea of pleasure you’d been lost in and decided not to mention it, slightly moving your hips against the bed to make sure it didn’t happen again. It did anyways despite your efforts and you harshly bit down on your lip at the pain, forcing a muffled moan through your teeth to make sure Brian didn’t worry about you. You didn’t want to ruin the moment, both of you being so close to release, and figured you could power through it while harshly panting to focus on the dull feeling in your abdomen that was starting to get buried underneath the discomfort. 

The final straw was a sudden cramp in your strangely positioned leg, making your body go rigid from the strain and your eyes squeeze shut out of embarrassment. 

“Fuck, red! Red!”

Brian immediately stopped moving upon hearing your cry, sliding the hand from your chest down to hover over your hip and helping to lower your leg without realising the pain it caused you. A tear slipped from your shut eyes and you tried to hold back from actually crying as you felt Brian shift to lean over you and hastily untie the bonds around your wrists, immediately scooping up your hands and pressing kisses along your sweat dampened skin. You dropped your arms down to the pillows, not willing to try and stretch them out or move too quickly and pull something else, and deeply sighed as Brian sat back to pull out and you hated the sudden emptiness but it was quickly forgotten in the blaring pain that consumed your leg. 

You blinked your eyes open to see Brian hovering above you again through a few stray tears that refused to sink back into your skull, relaxing into his touch as his hands gently cupped your cheeks. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” He calmly asked, rubbing his thumb delicately over your cheekbone and wiping away the wetness that streaked down your face. You couldn’t find the strength to answer, stuttering on a beginning but finding your mouth suddenly dry as you continued to stare up at him. “Baby, I need you to talk to me...I need to know what’s wrong.”

“I...I...I d-don’t know,” You blabbered, trying to take in a breath before continuing the speak and feeling incredibly stupid in your current state. “It j-just started to hurt and I thought I-I could push through it.”

“What hurt? Is it something I was doing?” Brian continued, ducking down to press a quick kiss to the corner of your lips when you let out another sigh and briefly stared at the ceiling in shame. He took the silence in waiting for your response to massage the stiffness in your arms and look over your wrists to make sure they didn’t need any special attention, helping you bring your arms back down and flashing you a sympathetic smile when you immediately wrapped your arms loosely around his neck to keep him close. 

“Well a couple thrusts were starting to feel less than pleasureable and I didn’t wanna stop because I thought you were close, but then my leg cramped up and I couldn’t take it,” You whispered, blushing out of embarrassment when his eyes widened at your response. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, love,” Brian responded with a laugh out of disbelief, innocently rubbing one hand up the side while the other tended to your strained thigh. “You should never feel like you shouldn’t safeword because of me...that’s what it’s there for.”

“I know, I’m stupid,” You mumbled, casting your eyes down while playing with the damp curls resting at the nape of his neck.

“You’re not stupid at all but I do wish you would’ve said something sooner. Although, I should’ve asked before moving your leg in the first place.”

“Nonsense,” You grinned, the expression having a domino effect and making Brian crack his own small smile. “This isn’t your fault...maybe I should stretch a little more before you come over.”

Your joke caused both of you to laugh, the mood slightly lifting and making the tense atmosphere feel more comfortable with your never-failing wit. You remembered why you so hopelessly fell for him each time you were together and this hook-up was no different - even though it hadn’t gone exactly as planned. 

“So what now? Do you want to stop for the night?” Brian asked, shifting to lay down next to you and rest his head in your direction against the plush pillows.

“I don’t think I’ll be up for more...but you didn’t get to finish,” You frowned while shuffling closer to him and internally swooning when his arm draped over your side just near the swell of your arse. 

“I don’t mind, I just care that you’re not in pain anymore and feel safe.”

You sighed at his chivalrous answer, wondering how you were blessed to be in the life of such a caring man while bringing one hand up to smooth along his cheek similar to how he had done to you. “Kiss me?” You asked, pouting your lips out and trying not to smile at Brian’s responding laugh. 

He complied to your demand anyways, leaning in to softly press his lips against yours and allow you to keep your hand held against his face. His usual dominance wasn’t present in the embrace and you figured he was just scared to move too fast or rough when you were already in such a state, so you took initiative to trace your tongue against his closed lips. You were glad he got the memo and sighed into the kiss when he pushed his own tongue past your parted lips, thankful for the sweet moment that made the lingering pain in your leg seem less excruciating. 

You couldn’t help but smile when the two of you pulled back, biting your lip again when his eyes cautiously scanned your face to make sure you were still doing fine. 

“You want me to get you some water or something?” Brian nervously asked, dragging his hand along your side but avoiding going further down to the side of your leg. 

“Sure,” You nodded, wishing you’d refused when he sat up and slipped out of the bed but knowing it was probably better to stay smart and hydrate. “Don’t be afraid to get yourself some,” You joked as he walked away, winking when he turned around to roll his eyes at your addition. 

You shifted to lay on your back again, cuddling up under the duvet while you waited for Brian to come back and relaxing into the comfy mattress you felt silly to remember he had purchased for you when you first moved in to the place. He wasn’t gone for long, padding back into the room with a cool glass in hand and carefully walking to your side of the bed to hand you the cup. You begrudgingly sat up to take a few sips, shuddering at the chill against your still bare body from emerging from under the blanket and holding out the cup towards Brian when you were finished. He took the glass from your hand and gulped some of the liquid down before setting the cup on your nightstand and making his way back to the other side of the bed. 

You held the blanket up for him to get under while he clambered back onto the mattress, giggling as he gladly accepted the warmth and immediately snuggled up to you. You draped one leg over his body and wrapped an arm around him, smiling against his skin when he put his own arms around you to mindlessly play with your hair as a serene silence fell over the room save for your calmed breathing eventually syncing up with Brian’s. 

“Need anything else?” Brian softly asked as you had started to drift off, petting his hand down your back and gently resting it against your arse. 

You thought about his question, assuming your answer would be no after all he had done to make sure you were okay immediately and minutes after you’d called the safeword but smiling at the idea that popped in your head as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“Stay the night with me?” You spoke into his skin, laughing to yourself when he pulled you tighter against him. 

He didn’t verbally reply, opting to press a kiss to your forehead before reaching over you to turn the lamp on your bedside off and relax against the pillows once again. You turned your head to press a lingering kiss against the side of neck before settling your head on top of his shoulder and letting your eyes slip shut in an attempt to peacefully fall asleep. 

The room continued to stay silent but as you drifted off for the final time, you could’ve sworn you heard a deep voice that assumed you had already fallen asleep whisper something that you knew he’d deny if you ever brought it up but continued to bounce around your mind.

“I love you.”


End file.
